


Once Again

by ohmyji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyji/pseuds/ohmyji
Summary: once, twice, thrice.when would we realize that the chances given to us are not infinite so we have to take them the first opportunity it strikes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel, sort of, of my previous work titled Just Once

For the third time that night, Jihoon choked on his coffee.

The first was when his eyes were drooping so low he took a sip of the steaming hot liquid unthinkingly, second was when he got distracted by the sight from the crook on his door, Seungcheol huddled in the couch with Jeonghan and the older moaning as the younger stroked his hair and third was from a few seconds ago when he heard him say I love you to the younger one in soft loving tone.

It had been months since they decided to make their relationship known to all the members though of course most of them kind of expected that. They’d become so suspiciously inseparable lately for them not to notice yet the shock for him was still unbearable. 

"Hyung, do you mind?" the creak of the door made him perk up but much to his annoyance it was Mingyu who hastily came in, hair still dripping from his shower and shirt unceremoniously donned on his body. Something that he found so odd, usually the younger boy would be in the living room drying his hair before checking up on him. 

"Anything wrong?" he asked worriedly setting his headphones down, which as far as he remembered he hadn't done for the whole day. 

"Well for one I'm not in the mood to watch lovebirds flirting," he answered with an eye roll making him snicker, Wonwoo was out for the day and this guy had been sulking since apparently having no one to understand him on the nth level was detrimental for his mood.

"And … well, I think someone needs a distraction because I see him watching lovebirds intently wishing it was him." Jihoon was never speedy, well, up until now when he realized that a few centimeters from them was Seungcheol and the chance of him overhearing this forbidden conversation was sky high. He then turned at the tall annoying creature that’s younger than him.

"Heh, told you you should've confessed to him long time ago." Mingyu said casually sitting on one of the swiveling chairs.

"Not this again." he sighed, the two of them seems to be discussing this certain topic for consecutive conversations straight and his flickering hope of the younger boy ever dropping it was almost intangible.

"I fail to see the wrong in this hyung. For god’s sake! He told you he loves you and I know he still does, why don’t you just tell him?" 

"They made their relationship official; I have no intention of ruining that!" he said exasperatedly, truth was he had been meaning to tell him awhile back but then when he finally got the courage … they just well, got together.

"Bull crap.”

“Look Gyu, I appreciate the concern you’ve shown for me but—

The younger boy looked at him dubiously as if not wanting to believe that here he was trying to act all heroic and all that bullshit. Truthfully he was getting tired of this pretending he was doing, this wasn’t him he might be uninterested half of the time but he’s definitely not this.

Whatever he wants he does but hearing Seungcheol lovingly utter those accursed words to his lover was enough for him to back out. He loved him, what had he got against that except for a long overdue declaration of ‘I love you too’.

"Well, this was the reason why I told you to drop this conversation." he sighed slumping back to his working chair and stared at the screen once more.

He heard Mingyu’s defeated breathing before he turned to leave, the door slamming on its hinges and its sound reverberating all over the small room. He couldn’t blame him, if he were another person witnessing this incredulity he’d walk straight into him and beat the life out of his stupidity. Closing his eyes he let himself wallow in the comfort of his endless self pity, well at least until he heard the door knob turn and the door to creak.

“I’m not having this conversation Gyu, I—

“I’m hurt, you deliberately judged who I am without seeing me.” he almost fell from his chair when he heard that voice, good gracious heavens what is he doing here?

“Sorry, I …” he steadied himself on his seat and turned to look at the older. He looked better, well from the last time he actually saw him this close and personal, and he had to admit something about his blonde hair made him look way better.

“Was there anything wrong? You two seemed to be in a heated discussion earlier.”

“Nah just the usual hyung nothing that serious,” Jihoon almost laughed at his own words nothing serious, huh?

"Seriously, Ji?" 

"Well, I couldn’t finish this composition and when he barged in here so casually I felt annoyed so I kind of lost it, sorry hyung not gonna happen again." 

"I told you that you shouldn't stress yourself too much, Joshua and Vernon can step in for you anytime." 

He knew that but he has his reasons for staying up late for something that wasn’t even worth it.

He loved seeing the older boy do the chores after everyone else were tucked in their beds, loved the way he hummed mildly to pass the time as he read some fan letters given to him, loved the smell of hot chocolate he would make and most of all when he would see the light turned on his workroom and offer him some of the drink as they chat quietly.

After all those were his guilty pleasures.

"Ji..." the tenderness in Seungcheol’s whisper almost made him forget about everything and go tell him to stay away from Jeonghan so he could properly go outside without hurting every time.

He wanted to kiss him so bad the top of his head would become mussed up bundle of pale hair, he wanted to run his hands over the taut muscles on his chest as he kisses him and most of all he wanted to be the one he sleeps with at night.  
Was that too much to ask? 

Apparently, it is.

"If you don’t need anything I hope you can leave me now, I might just have the proper tune to finish this." he said seriousness coating his tone and once more missing the chance to actually muster his courage and confess about what he truly feels.

He heard Seungcheol’s footsteps echo towards the door so he assumed the older would leave silently, but boy was he wrong, so very wrong.

“I don’t know Ji, maybe you can demand those things if you would just stop pushing me away.”

What the actual f*ck?


End file.
